


Girl Smile

by thawrecka



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana smiles. Chloe responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Smile

## Girl Smile

by Tha Wrecka

So easy to lean over and lick at her lips, slick strawberry gloss coming off on her tongue. 

So easy to hold a hand to her neck, wind her fingers through dark hair. 

A little more difficult for Chloe to meet Lana's eyes when they untangle. 

Both girls are breathing hard. Lana's eyes are wide with shock, and maybe something else. 

"Wow!" Lana breathes. 

Chloe giggles and looks away, removes her hand. 

"Where did that come from?" Lana asks, tentative. 

"You did that cute eye wrinkly thing you do when you smile. I just, um..." Chloe trails off. 

Lana leans over and presses her lips to Chloe's, briefly. She looks up with sparkling eyes and smiles, once again. 


End file.
